


Chasing the Nightmares Away

by justprettypoison



Category: Gintama
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, GinTakaGin, M/M, TakaGin, basically takasugi being stubborn and defensive, gintaka - Freeform, the lightest of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justprettypoison/pseuds/justprettypoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takasugi doesn't want to admit he needs help. Gintoki just wants to be there for him. Also cuddles because I wanted to write them cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing the Nightmares Away

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry if takasugi seems ooc?? or gintoki?? or if it sucks real bad?? rlly

Link to tumblr  **[here](justprettypoison.tumblr.com)**

 

 

 

“Fuck,” Takasugi snarled as he bumped into the corner of the wall. Gintoki watched from behind him, frowning at the raven’s stumbling retreating form. Takasugi mumbled angrily as he rubbed his forehead where it hit the wall and cursed, not noticing that Gintoki was watching. Gintoki noticed that he was visibly agitated and was squinting heavily with his one good eye. Both were signs that something was up and Gintoki didn’t like it.

“Takasugi,” Gintoki called his lover from the sofa where he sat. Takasugi visibly startled and turned around, a scowl formed on his face. Gintoki knew what that was. It was his default defensive look. 

“Why don’t you come and watch some TV with me?” Gintoki questioned, trying to get Takasugi to relax for a bit. It didn’t work. In fact, Gintoki thought as he watched Takasugi stiffen, it had the opposite effect. Takasugi wasn’t dumb after all. Takasugi glared. 

“I’m  _ fine _ ,” he stated darkly. “I have things to do.” 

Gintoki frowned at him. Yeah, no. He was in no condition to continue using his eye. “Just for a bit. Come sit down,” he waved him over. Takasugi’s face darkened and he stared Gintoki darkly, angrily in the eye.

“No, I have  _ things to do _ ,” Takasugi repeated, this time in a much harsher voice. Gintoki glared back and got up. Being nice wasn’t working. As Takasugi spun around and began storming away he followed after him.

“A couple minutes won’t hurt,” he insisted. Takasugi whirled around and glared angrily into Gintoki’s eyes, his one eye a squint so intense it made Gintoki’s desire to help him and get him to relax even stronger. It was obvious Takasugi was over using his eye and he needed it to stop.

“I’m fucking fine,” Takasugi snarled. “I don’t need your pity!”

Gintoki glared back, taking a step closer. “You’re clearly not okay!” he retorted. “Look, Takasugi, you’re squinting so hard you can barely see and I’m sure you have a headache! You only have one eye, Takasugi, take care of it!” 

Takasugi glared and pushed Gintoki back violently. It angered him even further when Gintoki didn’t move, wasn’t affected. “Fuck you! Fuck you and your condescending bullshit! Just because you can see properly means and I can’t means you’re better than me?! I’m fine, I don’t need to rest and I don’t need you to watch over me!”

“I never said that you were less than me!” Gintoki exclaimed, getting heated. “When the hell did I even imply something like that?! I  _ know  _ you’re strong, I  _ know _ you’re not any lesser than me, I’ve never thought that! But you do have that limit, Takasugi, you need to take care of your one eye that you have left!” 

Takasugi angrily clenched his jaw, furious eye glaring back at Gintoki. “Fuck off! I don’t need you to tell me what to do! I’m fine! I don’t need your ridiculous bullshit!” 

Takasugi spun around and stormed into the guest room, slamming the door shut loudly, sending a shock so hard it was surprising the door didn’t break. A moment later he heard the distinct clicking sound of the door being locked. 

Gintoki stared sadly after him. He was only trying to help. Takasugi was strong, he was smart and clever and powerful, but he did only have one eye. And he kept abusing it, using it too much and straining it unhealthily. Gintoki would never dream of telling Takasugi how to live his life, despite the fact that they were lovers-- he respected and knew Takasugi’s personality too well, but he would advise him and step in when he needed it. Takasugi clearly didn’t share the same affection.

Gintoki sighed and turned back to the sofa, turning the TV off. He wouldn’t be in any mood to watch anything for the rest of the night and Takasugi wouldn’t be coming out of the room for a long time, even longer if he thought Gintoki was sitting out the door. He might as well head to bed early, he thought. 

 

 

\----------------

 

 

Gintoki was awoken by a distinct squeaky noise. He instantly recognized it to be the bedroom door opening and was on alert, ready to get up and grab the metal bat nearby on instinct until he saw Takasugi’s shadow standing in the doorway. 

He was awakened almost immediately. Takasugi usually took some time to get over serious arguments and would become stiff for a while until Gintoki made it up to him, the high maintenance lover that he was. For Takasugi to be coming so soon back to him, only a couple hours, after an argument on something as touchy as his eye was strange. 

“ ‘Sugi?’’ he mumbled lazily, turning over. The curtain was slightly opened so Gintoki could see Takasugi’ from loitering awkwardly by the door. 

“This is stupid,” he hear the raven mutter. “I’ll go.” Takasugi turned around but Gintoki sat up. 

“Takasugi,” Gintoki called out, more firmly this time. “Come here.” 

Takasugi paused for an awkward moment before hesitantly turning around. He refused to make eye contact with Gintoki and stared pointedly with a firm gaze at the wall. Gintoki could see the insecurity, uncertainty and nervousness in his movements and softened.

Gintoki sighed lightly. He could see the slight tremor in the raven’s hands, the sweat running down his face and the way he gulped. He’d put the fight away for now, his lover needed him. 

“Come here,” he repeated, softer this time. He spread his arms and Takasugi defensively, almost embarrassedly, moved closer before pausing before the bed, ignoring Gintoki’s arms and taking a tentative seat at the edge. It was his own bed, but he felt like an outsider.

Gintoki leaned over and pulled his lover into his arms. Takasugi was stiff for a moment but quickly clutched onto Gintoki, his fingers latching onto the fabric of Gintoki’s pajamas. Gintoki wrapped his arms around the smaller male, hugging him close and pressing a soft kiss to his lover’s forehead, rubbing the raven’s back soothingly. 

They stayed that way, in each other’s arms for a long while. When Takasugi finally stopped trembling, Gintoki spoke up. 

“What happened?” he murmured quietly. 

Takasugi clutched harder onto Gintoki, burying his face deeper into the silverette’s neck. He didn’t say anything, and Gintoki was about to give up and just let it go for the time being but the raven spoke up. 

“Just a dream,” he muttered quietly, dismissively. That was Takasugi for ‘I had a nightmare that frightened and/or unsettled me more than I’d like to admit and don’t know what to do’. Gintoki didn’t push and gave him his time. Takasugi was not the emotional type and neither was Gintoki, honestly, but some things needed to be said. 

“Shouyou, he,” Takasugi paused and Gintoki could see the way his jaw twitched. “Only this time,” Takasugi paused, “you were there too and--” Takasugi abruptly cut himself off, his voice choked. Gintoki didn’t push. That was enough. 

Gintoki didn’t say anything, he wasn’t the type to offer false words of comfort and meaningless apologies. They both knew that pain. The best thing Gintoki could do to show his support was simple be there, both emotionally and physically. 

Gintoki held him, rubbing his back and placing soft kisses along Takasugi’s neck and face, hugging the smaller male until his body fell slack and he fell asleep. Soon after his lover fell asleep, Gintoki did too, watching over him protectively all the way into his dreams.

 

 

Link to tumblr [here](justprettypoison.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments, concerns and/or questions, please direct them to my tumblr! Link is right above but I'll put it here too, justprettypoison.tumblr.com   
> I am taking requests and things lol. I'm a crap writer but i will do what i can


End file.
